Were Just Girls!
by lolacola27
Summary: This the wolf packs daughters. They love to get into trouble and they all have a very good voice. They are now about to go into public school with our favorite vampires daughters. Do the girls clique right away or will a war begin?
1. Chapter 1

**Mallory's POV**

It was Caylie, Sarah, Whitney, Karsie and I. We were sitting on our beach. We just learned that when were 15-16 that we will phase into wolfs. Also, our parents weren't married yet. There wedding coming up in a month.

I was the daughter of Kim and Jared.

Sarah was the daughter of Jake and Leah.

Caylie was the daughter of Embry and Jacie

Karsie was the daughter of Emily and Sam.

Whitney was the daughter of Paul and Rachel **(A/N: Jacie is my made up imprint for Embry)**

"I can't believe when were 15-16 we will phase into wolfs. So much for being normal girls." Whitney crossed her arms and pouted.

"That will be so hilarious! Just be in school and phase in wolf and be like 'Rarhhh!! I'm a wolf!'" Caylie burst out laughing.

"Caylie! Get serious!!" Karsie said.

"No!" She screamed and ran down the beach shower and attempted a kartwheel but failed.

Sarah and I started to burst out laughing.

"I'M RUNNING AWAY!" She screamed playfully.

"No your not!" Whitney screamed back and we all started chasing her.

We all started giggling until we reached our special rock. There is this huge rock that we always sit on.

"School starts soon. Soon we will be going to a public school" Karsie squeled excitedly.

"Public schools always have mean girls. But it will real life drama!!" I said and jumped around excitidly.

"I don't know. School on the Rez is pretty awesome" Whitney sighed.

"Not when your mom's your assistant teacher!!" Caylie yelled.

"Ya. She always yelled at us. But sometime it was pretty funny" Sarah replied.

"Totally! Like the one time, when my cell went off and it was Karsie texting me from across the room for the answer to question 12 and Whitney you stood on the table and shouted 'IT'S IODINE!!' And we all fell on the floor laughing and your mom Caylie was like 'Were going to have to have a talk when we get home' and she walked out of the room" I giggled.

"Ya and when when me and Sarah got home everybody stared at us and we walked right back outside and ran away laughing" Caylie said bursting out laughing.

"GIRLS!! TIME TO COME IN!" Emily yelled.

"NEVER!" We all laughed.

"DON'T MAKE ME GET YOUR FATHERS OUT HERE!" She laughed back.

"DON'T MAKE US...GET YOUR MOTHER!" Caylie yelled to her.

She gave us that you'll be sorry you said that look.

"GIRLS! I'M SERIOUS!" Emily yelled.

"SO ARE WE! NO!" We all said with attitude.

"Are we pushing our luck?" Whitney asked.

"Yep" I replied back.

"Cool" Whitney giggled.

Emily looked really pissed. She walked inside to probably go get everybody to come get us inside.

"My mom is going to kick our asses" Karsie laughed.

"Soooo? Your point is?" Sarah said of course.

"Nice" We all said.

We were all sitting on our rock and laughing when hand grabbed all of us.

Oh shit. It was our dads.

My dad and Whitney's dad carried us bridal style. Caylie, Karsie and Sarah's dad carried them over there backs.

"Don't think that you'll ever get away from us" Sam told us.

We all sighed and we were put in Whitney's room.

"Stay here. Your grounded until' 7 p.m." My dad told all of us.

"No playing poker! Even if you do only bet oreos! " Paul said before leaving.

"Your just jealous because we bet you guys last time we played" Caylie snickered.

We all laughed.

"What should we do?" Whitney groaned and fell back onto her bed.

"Annoy our parents?" I asked.

"I really don't feel liked getting smacked silly!" Whitney said.

"Let's watch Cat in the Hat!" Caylie exclaimed.

"Of course Caylie would say that" Sarah laughed. That made us all laugh.

When I put the movie in we all got comfy. When we were about half way through the movie we were all laughing so hard. We all loved this movie

"WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS WATCHING?!" Leah yelled up to us.

"Th-the cat (laugh) and the (laughing harder) hat (says hat while laughing)" Karsie yelled back down.

"I think i'm going to piss myself!" Sarah laughed.

We all were laughing and rolling on the floor.

Our parents told us were spending the night here while the go somewhere so they tell us they love us and kiss us good-bye.

"Who wants to make cup-cakes?!" Whitney exclaimed.

We all screamed like girly girls and ran down.

"Ok...where the ingrediants?" I asked.

"They didn't give us direction or the ingrediants list" Caylie giggled.

We all laughed. We all threw some ingrediants in. Then we had a egg fight.

Eggs were flying everywhere.

Once we took the cupcakes out of the stove, we all tried our vanilla cupcakes with blue frosting.

Whitney look at us.

She smiled with her cupcake and blue frosting all over her teeth. "These cupcakes taste like shit!"

We all burst out laughing, cupcake flying on each other. Now we were having a cupcake AND egg war.

Then Sarah and I slipped on flour and fell on the floor.

We both laughed and our friends joined in.

Then, we stood up.

And of course.......our parents walked in.

They saw the house with egg, flour, cupcakes, sugar and cupcake mix all over the floor, wall and counter. And us.

"Hey mom" Whitney said worried.

"What the hell happened?!" Leah said.

"We made cupcakes and we had a war" Sarah mumbled.

"What did you do!? Not follow the directions?!" Jacie complained.

"There were directions?" Caylie said blankly with her dumb face.

My mom grabbed the box and turned it around and the ingrediants list and direction list was on the back.

"Ohh!" We all said and laughed and looked at each other.

"This is not a laughing matter young ladies! Go get cleaned up and stay in Whitney's room for the rest off the night. Your grounded for 3 days" Jake sighed.

We all ran up stairs and went into the bath room and took the shower nosil and sprayed each other.

When we got dried off and were going past the stair case and heard our parents laughing.

"Oh my god! How can just 5 girls do this! They are so weird!" Emily laughed.

"I don't ever want them to grow up!" Embry sighed.

"When they hit 15-16 they will phase into wolfs and be young for a while" My mom said.

"I would say the weirdest and funniest one out of all of them is Caylie. She's so random and funny" Jake laughed.

We all laughed silently and agreed.

Caylie stood up. "Everybody's a critic" She said and walked away.

"All of those girls are one of a kind and unique in there own way" Rachel sighed.

When we got into Whitney's room.

"Wanna play who can sing better?" Karsie asked.

We all agreed.

Karsie and Caylie were up first and they were going to sing 'Don't Stop Believeing' By Journey. They were going to sing it like the did on the show 'Glee'. Karsie would sing the boy part and Caylie would sing the girl part.

Sarah, Whitney and I listened to them. With our mouths opened.

Oh. My. Jimminy Crickets. They were super good!

Then Whitney and I were next. We were going to sing 'Good Girls Gone Bad' by Cobra Starship.

**Karsie's P.O.V**

Wow. They are really good.

**Whitney's P.O.V**

Sarah and Caylie are singing 'Beautiful' By James Blunt.

They are both really good.

**Mallory's P.O.V**

We went to bed after that. We can't wait for our next 3 days of pain

**NICE reviews make me happy**


	2. School

**Karsie's POV**

I woke up to Mallory and Caylie (Of course) lip syncing to 'All The Right Moves' by One Rupublic.

"What the sugar snaps!" I laughed.

"Your just not as special as us!" Caylie yelled.

"Nobody and I mean NOBODY is as special as you Caylie" I giggled.

"She has a point" Mallory mumbles.

"Whatever! Just WHATEVER!" Caylie pretended to sound upset and she was trying not to laugh when she walked out of the room.

Sarah and Whitney woke up.

"What happened? Caylie forgot to take her pills?" Whitney yawned/laughed.

"NO!" Caylie yelled from the hallway

Caylie pretended like she was taking pills by shaking a pill bottle.

That made us laugh.

"Who wants to make pancakes!!" Whitney said.

"Not you girls!" My mom yelled up at us.

"Of course they're right there" Sarah said.

We all walked down stairs and had cereal instead. Frosted Flakes and Fruity Pebbles.

I was eating and I accidently hit my spoon causing Frosted Flakes to fly and hit Caylie.

I looked at her and she took her bowl and splashed it into my face. When I splashed mine back it hit Sarah instead. Then Sarah threw it at me and I ducked causing it to hit Whitney then Whitney turned to Mallory right next to her and splashing it right into her face. We paused for a couple seconds and we all got up and started throwing cereal at each other and then Whitney got a 32 pack of eggs and you know how the story goes.

"GIRLS!!!!" Somebody screams.

Then, without thinking, we threw the eggs at the mystery person. We turned and it's........ Kim.

"Oh shit" We all say.

Kim just laughs and starts throwing stuff at us. When we finally all quit, we clean everything up and we wash our faces.

"Girls, go get dressed. Schools today" Kim said.

We started school on the Rez 2 monthes ago so now it's November and were starting public school.

When we got dressed and ready, Kim brought us to school.

"Girls, were going to be at school so just call us if you want to come back" Kim told us.

We all agreed and walked into Forks Middle School.

My first class was Social Studies with Mallory and Sarah.

After that class I got to Gym for both 2nd and 3rd block with Caylie.

Then I got to Math. In the middle of math we go to lunch then we come back to math to finish our other half of that class.

Then homebase and then Reading.

Social Studies was boring. Gym was boring. 1st part of math is boring. Finally lunch.

We took a table towards the back and a couple new girls came to talk to us.

"How do you like your first day?" A girl named Sammy asked.

"S'okay" Mallory responded.

"It's not always the best like..." While Cindy told a story, 5 girls caught my attention.

They were so pale, so pretty too.

"Who are they" I cut her off and pointed to the girls laughing and talking.

"That's the Hale family. They're all adopted. They are really different but really pretty to as you can tell. I 'll tell who they are starting from the right side. That's Emily. The tall blonde. The next one is Renesmee. The girl with dark brown hair. The next girl is A.J. She is the one with the bleach blonde hair. She's only 4'10. Nobody knows her full name because it's not A.J. That's her nickname. The next girl is Cara. She's the one with strawberry blonde hair. The last one is Elizabeth. The girl with the carmel colored hair. Lizzy for short. " Sammy whispered.

The 5 girls walked by. The short one looked back at me and smiled.

That was weird.

We all started to talk to each other.

"I have Tech Ed next. Who had it already?" Caylie asked taking a bite out of her salad.

"I did" I responded. "You just go on the computers and look at Auto Cad and play around with that"

"That.....seems.....really awesome?" Caylie giggled.

"Only the best!" I laughed back.

"Eww...this milk has, like, carbs!" Sarah said in her funny girly girl voice.

"Like, Ohmigawd! Your sooooo right! I'm going to like, gain a pound. It will be a major crises!" Caylie said in her girly girl voice.

Her and Sarah have this little joke they have where they pretend to be popular girls and act stupid.

We all laughed.

"Why is that girl over there staring at us?" Whitney leaned in and whispered to us.

We looked and that one girl A.J. was staring at us. When she saw us looking. She smiled and looked away. Weird.

She whispered to her friends and they all looked at turned to us.

They waved 'hi' to us.

We waved a nervous 'hi' and looked away.

"They either are really nice or really weird" Mallory looked back at them.

Then, the 5 girls walked out.

The bell rang and we all left lunch. Next I had Art.

I sat down and people stared at me and pointed and giggled. Escpecially these popular girls. I just looked down at my hands.

"Hi!!!" I heard a cheerful voice.

I looked up. Then I relized I had to look straight. I saw a 4'8 girl.

She took a seat next to me.

"I'm A.J. Your Karsie?" She asked me.

She seemed nice. "Um ya"

"Well wanna be friends?" She asked another question.

"Sure" I responded with a smile.

"Hehehehehehe!" She giggled a bubbly laugh.

I laughed to. Her laugh was contagious.

"Wow. Of course 2 losers would be best friends" Tami said as she walked past us.

"Wow. Hey Tami, did you know you can make onions cry?" A.J. smirked back.

"Oh ya. The doctors called. They said you might want to put a bag over your face also" A.J. said with a smirk.

Wow. This girls got good come backs.

Tami just gasp and went back to her table.

"Don't mind her. She's just stuck up rich girl" A.J. sighed.

"Oh, I can tell" I giggled.

"So did you go to school on private reservation?" A.J. asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Ya. My older siblings were going to school on the upper level" I said.

"You mean your parents?" She said quietly.

What!? How did she know?

"It's ok. I know your going to a werewolf. I'm a half vampire" She said with a smirk.

"Wait? Your Cullen's girl?" I said really quiet.

"Yep. Emily, Cara, Lizzy, Nessie and I" She said winking.

"I know Emmett and Rosalie are married, Edward and Bella, Victoria and James, Alice and Jasper, and Esme and Carlisle" I replied.

"Emily is Emmett's and Rosalie's daughter. Nessie is Edward and Bella's daughter. Cara is Victoria and James daughter. I'm Alice and Jasper's daughter and Lizzy is Esme and Carlisle's daughter" A.J. said giggling.

"Well, I'm Sam and Emily's daughter, Sarah is Jake's and Leah's daughter, Caylie is Embry and Jacie's daughter, Mallory is the daughter or Kim and Jared and Whitney is the daughter of Paul and Rachel" I told her.

"You see, right now, I can see the future. When I turn 14, I will be able to cool, freeze, warm up, burn or make this explode. I will have a power to do with temputers. I saw it in a vision" She whispered.

**I'll countine more later**


	3. Camp Fire

**Still Karsie's P.O.V**

"Wow. Awesome" I said with amazment.

"Yeppers!" A.J. giggled.

Art class went by fast and it was time to leave now. The stupid thing is we started school on a friday. Well atleast we get a weekend off.

I went to my locker. The cool thing about this school is you get to pick your locker. The cool thing is there was this row of lockers and right in the middle are 5 empty lockers. So it goes, 28 lockers down, Mallory's locker, My locker, Sarah's locker, Caylie's locker then Whitney's locker. The like 21 lockers.

"Public school is so better then on the Rez!" Mallory exclaimed.

"Ya! Like instead of our parents watching our every movement, I almost actually almost pushed Whitney down the stairs!" Caylie giggled.

"What?!" Whitney freaked.

"Kidding!" Caylie told her.

We got our backpacks and walked outside. Leah was waiting with the truck. We all opened the tail gate and hoped in the box.

"Hold on!" Leah yelled.

Were all going down through the city and people we staring.

"PEACE OUT FORKS!" Caylie yelled and did the peace sign.

We all laughed.

When we got home it was just and Leah.

"Ok. Your all sleeping over at our house" Leah said.

We all agreed and then went inside.

So we all stayed in the living room and watched T.V.

We ate pizza at 5.

Leah came down in nice clothes.

"Me and your parents are going out. Call if any emergencies" Leah said and rushed out the door.

"We should have a camp fire and invite Penelope, Erika and Luna" I said.

Penelope is Brady's and Hailey's daughter. Erika is Collin's and Tiffany's daughter. Luna is Seth's and Veronica's daughter.

They're also our age.

"Ya!" They agreed with me.

So I texted Luna about it and she said she would come and bring Erika and Penelope.

"We should invite our twins!" Caylie laughed.

We all have twins brothers. They go to a boarding school in England. We all don't really get along with our twins.

I went up to Sarah's room and my friends followed.

I pulled out some cute sweaters and they fit perfect for everybody.

Caylie and I went into the shack and got some wood and then we went down to the beach and set up fire.

The girls ran down and took their spots on the sand. Soon Luna, Penelope, and Erika joined us.

"What's up chica's?!" Mallory asked.

"Nothing" Erika said and sat down next to Caylie. Luna sat by me and Penelope sat by Mallory.

"So you guys are going to public school......are there hot guys?!" Penelope asked.

That made me laugh. Typical Penelope.

"We haven't really checked anyone out yet" Whitney laughed.

"Boring!" Penelope laughed.

"Ya. Yesturday, we were at school. On the Rez. And the teacher was like where is Mallory, Karsie, Caylie, Sarah and Whitney? And I said they to public school and he was happy" Luna laughed.

"I would have been like wow your so stupid!" Erika added.

"So what should we talk about?" I asked everyone.

"Boys!" Penelope exclaimed 1 second after I asked.

We all laughed and decided to talk about the wedding.

"Caylie's going to be singing. She's got the best voice" Mallory said and we all agreed.

"No! I'm stage fright and you know it!" Caylie sighed.

"Please Caylie! It will be a surprise for them!" Whitney tried to reason with her.

"I'll think about it" Caylie smiled a little.

"So what kind of dresses are we wearing?" Luna asked. Her parents are also getting married the same day as them.

"We want sun dresses. Maybe with leggings" I told her.

"Cool" Erika said.

So for the rest of the night we talked and we finally went in around 11. We all went to bed and Erika, Luna and Penelope stayed the night. They all left around 8 that morning.

We all had a normal morning. Well, when Caylie's around nothings normal. But, Caylie normal.

I got my teeth brushed and got dress and they girls did the same. We all decided to go outside.

Mallory was walking around and Sarah took us to the shack. We went inside to.......find dirt bikes/motorcycles. **(Like the one Bella rides in New Moon the movie)**

They were a shiny white and there is exactly 5.

It looks like the only been used 1 or 2 times.

So we decided we take them out for a ride.

**See how driving a dirt bike/motorcycle for the girls goes! Next chapter coming soon**


	4. One Hectic Day

**Sarah's POV (A/N: I changed Caylie's mother to Lizzie because Lizzie was apart of the Saga. She was in Breaking Dawn and she talked to Jake. So Lizzie is married to Embry and Caylie's mother)**

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked quietly.

"I have no clue but there is a first time for everything" Karsie laughed. We all hoped on our bikes.

"Ok, this is the kill, throdle, and brakes" Caylie pointed out.

"Whitney, Mallory and I will go through the woods and Caylie and Sarah will go down the beach" Karsie instructed us.

We all turned out and Caylie and I stopped.

I started hyperventilating.

"Dude! What's wrong?!" Caylie asked.

"I'm really nervous! I don't want to crash!" I freaked.

"You won't. We can start out slow and pick up speed if you want" Caylie told me.

We went around to the end of the beach and went only 15 miles then, I felt a rush of wind and I started going over 70! Caylie was following and we were laughing.

"Is that a whale?!" Caylie pointed out to the ocean.

"Hell yes!" I said.

I got a text.

'We will be home soon!' - Mom.

I screamed.

"Our parents will be home soon!" I panicked.

Caylie texted the girls and we all raced 2 put the bikes away and went back to the house.

"Let's pretend were sleeping!" I exclaimed.

We all walked upstairs and all just fell on the floor.

"Girls! Were home" My mother yelled up to us.

"Mhh" We all pretended to mumble.

We started to watch 'Step Brothers'

"This is how we do it!" Caylie laughed. That was her favorite part when they said that.

We all were laughing and then it turned into a pillow fight.

Feathers were everywhere!

"Oh boy! Were going to be in soooooo much trouble!!" Mallory giggled.

We all agreed with her.

"Girls! What are you doing up there?" Emily yelled up to us.

"Nothing!" We yelled back down.

"Nothing illegal!" Caylie yelled.

"Caylie!" Karsie slapped her arm.

"Mehh!" Caylie said back to her.

"What should we do?" Whitney groaned and rolled on her stomach.

"Homework?" I asked.

They all stared at me.

"Don't EVER say that again" Mallory gave me a disapproving look at looked away.

There was silence for about 4 seconds then we all burst out laughing.

"Lets play at the beach" Karsie said.

"Ya!" We all agreed.

"But, how would we get out?" I questioned.

"The window" Caylie asked.

We opened the window and jumped out.

Mallory and Whitney were doing front hand springs onto the beach. All of us are in gymnastics. Well, our neighbor has a gym and she gives us lessons Monday, Tuesday,Wednesday and Thursday. We have been in gymnastics since we were 3.

"So.......Sarah" Caylie gave me a smirk.

Then, Caylie grabbed my feet and Karsie grabbed my arms and started to drag me to end of the dock and it was 8 feet there.

"I hate you guys!" I told them.

"1...2...3!" And they threw me in.

The water was cold and I popped up above water, soaked.

I could see Mallory also underwater and Karsie was just pushed in.

Caylie was just pushed in by Whitney and Whitney jumped in.

"You losers!" Mallory laughed.

"Oh god! Emily is coming out with Jared looking for us! Go under!" I commanded.

We all went under and Emily and Jared looked for a couple seconds and went back in.

I popped up first followed by Whitney, Mallory, Karsie and Caylie.

We went on the other side of the dock if any more people came out they wouldn't see us.

"Ya, if were caught, were dea-" Mallory was cut off by someones ringtone.

_"I'll never talk again, Oh boy you've left me speechless. You've left speechless, so speechless. I'll never love again, Oh boy you've left me speechless. You've left me speechless, so speechless"_

It repeated 1 more time.

"Who's phones is that?" I asked.

"Mine!" Mallory looked at all of us.

We started to laugh. All of us swam to shore and were laughing.

"I'll never love again, Oh Mallory you have left me speechless!" Caylie was singing to Mallory.

We all just laughed harder and went back onto the dock to get our stuff.

"Wow! My mom can actually text!" Caylie laughed.

Caylie turned around to look at the house and so did I.

There stood Leah, Lizzie, Emily, Rachel and my mom were glaring at us.

"Oh shit" Karsie mumbled.

We walked toward them and stopped in front of them.

"We have took you out of school tomorrow so you can come back to the Rez school. If you do okay and good tomorrow, you can go back to public school. Now go up stairs and get cleaned.

We walked inside and past our dads and upstairs.

* * *

**Whitney's POV**

The next morning, we got out our school uniforms again. **(A/N: Go to my profile to see the girls uniforms and the leggings are optional for the girls. They don't have to wear them if they don't want to)**

We got to wear any black shoes we wanted so us 5 girls picked black converse.

I put my hair in a high pony tail. Caylie had her into 2 messy high buns. Sarah put her hair in 2 french braids. Karsie put her hair in a high pony tail too but curled it. Mallory put her hair in 2 low pig tails.

"I hate this outfit some much! And I thought we got rid of it....." Caylie mumbled.

"Girls! Time too go!" Leah yelled up to us.

We all put on some mascara and some cover up and went down stairs. Only Leah was down there.

Leah started her Equinox and the rest of us piled in. She was wearing the exact same outfit as us.

The Rez has 2 schools. A elementary school that was just over the fence from the high and middle school.

This is how our school was. In the front you had a parking lot. That's where the high schools parked. Also in the front was high school entrance. If you go in the back, thats where the teachers parked and in the back is where the middle school entrance. The high schoolers hanged out in the front and the middle schools hanged out in the back. So pretty much most of high school and middle school is divided. But not always. Sometimes high school class rooms are in the middle school side and sometimes middle school class rooms are on the high school side. In the middle of our school on the bottom floor, there is this hugh cement entrance way in the middle of the hall way. On the middle school side, it says at the top 'High School Entrance' on the high school side, it says at the top 'Middle School Entrance' even though high schoolers and middle schoolers have classes on each side. About 70 years ago when this school was made, they put that cement entrance way in there to make sure each middle schooler and high schooler stay on their side but that changed over those years.

So you have 7 grades all in that school. 6th,7th,8th is middle school. 9th,10th,11th,12th is high school. We are 7th graders. We also have to share lunches. But half the side is high school and half the side is middle schoolers. 6th grade eats with 3rd hour lunch in high school. 4th hour lunch in middle schoolers eats with 4th hour lunch in high schoolers. 5th hour lunch middle schoolers eat with 5th hour high schoolers. 6th hour high schoolers get a lunch room to them selves. Even though were 7th graders, we eat at 5th hour just because of the classes we took. So 7th and 8th graders eat together.

High Schoolers and Middle Schoolers also have Study Skills together.

"Okay. Thank the lord we all have the same schedule" Mallory said while putting her back pack in her locker. We walked to Social Studies. The teacher welcomed us back. Then next we all had band. Band was required. I played the Flute. Mallory played the Clarinet. Karsie played the Alto Saxophone. Caylie played the Trombone and Sarah played the Oboe.

Next we had Health and it was pretty nasty. Then we had Reading. We were doing Mythology and watched a stupid video on a Minotaur, whatever that is.

After that it was time for lunch. Us 5 sat at a table and everybody pointed at us and whispered to their friends 'I thought they got expelled' or 'Great. _They're _back'

We went to our next class which was Art. We painted a free draw and Caylie's was the best. She painted a over sized cat with a small head and small feet and a stick person yelling 'You stupid black cat!'

After that was home base. 6th hour had home base when we had lunch so now they have lunch. Next we had Science. Our favorite class.

All 5 of us sat in the back.

"Okay class. Today we have helpers!" Then 12 students walked in. Sam, Emily, Leah, Jacob, Jared, Kim, Lizzie, Embry, Paul, Rachel, Seth and Veronica.

"Oh shit" Sarah said under her breath.

They stood at the tables that weren't close too us.

"Of course they have to be here" Karsie whispered with a sigh.

"We were going to mess around! Dang it" Caylie whispered with a pout and crossed her arms.

"I could play my Oboe!" Sarah giggled in a whisper voice.

"We would all go deaf" I whispered with a smirk.

"Ahh great. My 5 favorite students are back" Ms. Something asked. We forgot what her name was. Haha.

"Ohh! Bite me" Karsie challenged her.

"And the attitude stayed" Ms. Something smirked.

"Ms. Teacher-Dude. I just want to say, we really don't like you. So don't talk to us" Caylie added with smile.

"Back to the unit class" Ms. Something literally said through her teeth.

"Oh snap" I snapped my fingers.

I could feel all of the parents glaring at us. **(Go to my profile to see their hairstyles!)**

We ignored the teacher for the rest of class until the bell rang.

I got a text from my mom.

_'Besides the attitude, you girls did okay. We have to go to public school saying your going back. Quil is going to pick you girls up. Love you! Bye.' _ My mom texted me.

We waited on the middle school steps for a half hour and no show for Quil.

"Well, I guess we are walking" Karsie sighed and got up.

"We will be walking for probably a hour" Mallory told us.

After we were half way there, it started to down pour and thunder.

"At least it's not a hurricane" Caylie suggested.

"Dude! It could turn into one!" Sarah shook her head.

"I can't believe he forgot us" I crossed my arms.

"I know! I'm throwing my back pack at him when we get there" Mallory said through her teeth.

We finally got home a half hour later, we saw all of our parents there and Quil, Claire, Seth, Veronica, Collin, Erika, Brady and Hailey. **(Claire is the same age as the pack now)**

They were all talking. We walked onto the porch and took off our shoes and tried our best to shake the water off. But yet, we were still really soaked.

We all walked inside and everyone stared at us.

"Holy shit! I forgot to pick you guys up!" Quil freaked.

"It's okay. We didn't die" Karsie rolled her eyes and walked up stairs.

Caylie followed Karsie.

"Sam, please don't kill me" Quil looked over at Sam.

"You forgot our daughters! Those girls are partly your daughters too! Remember, we signed a paper saying that you would also be one of their parents?" Sam glared at Quil.

Sarah went upstairs.

"I can't believe you forgot them. I mean if it was just one of them well then sure, we all forgot sometimes. But, 5 of them?!" Jared shook his head in disapproval.

Mallory and I went upstairs and changed into PJ's.

"I can't believe Quil forgot about us!" Caylie laughed.

"I know!" Karsie laughed.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Next one coming soon!**


End file.
